A Glitch in Time
by Caboose 837
Summary: When Izuku falls after trying to save someone else, he believes he is about to meet death. but before he hits the ground he remembers some words that he had forgotten. "Believe that you will be born with a quirk in the next life, and take a last chance dive off the roof." Time goes backwards and izuku now has a second chance, and hes been given a way to do it right this time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Glitch in Time

* * *

Time is somthing special we use,

its not somthing to fuckin abuse,

life is limited, so start the show,

its not the time to be taking things slow.

Time is a precious thing,

im tired of living through the same old thing,

if only once i can try somthing new,

maybe this time ill do better than whats overdue.

* * *

"You can become a hero."

Those were the words Allmight had told me 10 months ago. I have certainly come a long way sense then, I have worked my hardest trying to clean Dagobah beach. I finally obtained what i have only dreamed of sense i was 4, a chance to become a hero. With a quirk as great as Allmights, i can work my way up to the top, just like Allmight. Today is the entrance exam, and with Allmights quirk i feel like i can become the greatest hero. I forgot to introduce myself, here lemme start over.

Izuku Midoriya

Age- 15

Occupation- High school Student

Quirk- One For All

As i started to walk up to the entrance of UA i ran into my "childhood friend" Katsuki Bakugo. Hes not really my friend anymore. There isn't any "friend" alive who would tell someone to jump off a building and kill themselves. but its all in the past, holding grudges are unhealthy for you.

"Stay outta my way, Shitty Deku." the explosive teen said, with a small bit of disgust in his tone.

"AH sorry kaachan!" the freckled teen exclaimed with a very nervous tone.

The tension was thick, but quickly vanished as bakugo simply kept walking past the quirkless boy. Izuku had a moment to himself where he could calm himself down a little. He started to hype himself up a little bit. "Alright time to begin my ascent to become a HE-" he was interrupted from finishing his thought has he started to fall. _"_ _or ill just die"_ he closed his eyes to try and brace for the fall. _"... any second now, and my life will end..."_ he finally opened his eyes to see that he was floating in mid air. "AHHHHH" the young teen started to flail around in panic. but his attention was pulled by the sound of a girls voice.

"Sorry i used my quirk on you" izuku heard the voice coming from his left as he looks over to see a young burnette teen with a rounded face and wide eyes, and what seemed to be very rosy cheeks. "it would be bad luck if you fell just before the exam." in izuku's eyes, she was really cute. he didnt even notice that she had put him back on his feet and left wishing him good luck.

 _"I JUST TALKED TO A GIRL!"_ he thought, though it was clearly one sided. Izuku gave his head a quick shake and left to the entrance exam, hopefully he could do well enough to pass.

* * *

"IM NOT GOING TO PASS" Izuku shouted in panic. It was close to the end of the exam, and izuku had yet to get a single faux villain point. He heard a mighty crash as he glaced up to see the zero pointer. "why is it so massive." izuku said under his breath as he fell on his back in shock. people started to run away from the faux villain but izuku stood there stunned. he started to crawl away from it, his legs didn't seem to have any strength in them to run.

"ow" came the small voice of a girl, one that sounded slightly familiar. izuku looked over to see the same brunette at the entrance with the floating quirk.

 _It would be bad luck if you fell just before the exam."_ he remembered her say. without giving it a time a second longer, he reacted. he ran over to where she was, power coursing through his body. he swiped at the large piece of concrete on top of her to free her, but her leg was turned at an odd angle. with no futher hesitation he filled the energy of One For All in hes legs and soared into the air.

"SMAAAAASH" izuku shouted, and a vast gust of wind made the crumpled zero pointer fly through the air. izuku felt power, beyond his comprehension in that one moment. In that one moment, he felt like a hero...

and in the next moment he was falling down to the ground.

Pain hit him hard as he realized all 4 limbs where broken and flailing in the wind. There was no way to save himself. 50 feet, his death was coming closer. 25 feet, the ground was looking very welcoming. 10 feet, death was at the front door. 1 foot, he ran through his memories in a split second.

 _"believe that you will be born with a quirk in the next life, and take a last chance dive off the roof."_

 _" If only i could go back and redo this all over again."_

Darkness.

.

.

.

.

 _*clang*_

 _"what is that metal chain sound?"_

 _*clang*_

"Do you want to start over again" a voice spoke. it was unearthly, yet very human. It sounded like a voice of multiple people, yet only one spoke. It had a spine shaking chill, yet an unknown warmth.

Izuku couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't feel his limbs, he couldn't move or talk, his body felt like it was heavy, yet light. It was as if he could feel his body but couldn't control his body at all. all he could do was think of a reply.

 _"of course i do, i want to go back and do everything better, i want to save people, and put a smile on peoples faces. I just wish i wasn't so... useless."_

"hmm..." the voice spoke, as though in thought, yet it felt like he knew what he was going to say next. _"i'll let you have your time again young one, but in turn you shall give your time to me as well"_ the voice was chilling, yet warming. Frightening, yet calming. twisted, yet holy, and together, yet so far apart.

" _Anything. I just don't want to die when i can still do good."_

"Very well young one" the voice said in what seemed to be a very normal voice this time. "this may sting a bit, but please bare with it. I'll see you when the time is right, young one" the voice vanished, and instead a searing pain broke through his chest, yet he couldn't feel it. he started to feel strange like he was going backwards, yet still stayed the same. In a single moment, it all stopped. Izuku opened his eyes to see a very familiar home. He felt off, like he was missing strength.

"why do i feel so weak?" his confused voice broke through the air. He opened his eyes. He was in his room, he looked around his room to see if anything was out of place. "Where are my weights?" He looked at his hands, they seemed so much smaller then they should, like his muscle mass was missing, almost as if he never had it before.

 _*knock knock*_ "honey? Are you okay? You gotta get to school, you don't want to miss the last day." Came the sweet voice of izuku's mother.

 _"last day? But i just started the entrance exam"_ izuku thought to himself. He thought about his dream. "Hey mom, did i pass the entrance exam?" He questioned his mother through the door. A simple reply changed his world.

"Im not sure what you mean, the entrance exam is still over a year away." The words were laced with confusion and worry. "Are you okay?" She asked through the wood between them, but izuku heard none of it. He started to think of the possibility that what had transpired may actually have been true or if it was just a dream.

"No i am alright, ill be ready soon." He said. His voice was slightly shaken. Fortunately his mother didn't notice through the door.

"Alright hurry up then, you have 15 minutes." She stated before walking off.

"15 minutes! I gotta hurry!" Once he moved to get his clothes, in about a second and a half the color around him burst into a golden hue, before turning green. He glanced around himself, he noticed that everything but himself was covered in this green hue. he started to move around a bit, but he felt odd. his head felt like it just flipped a switch. it was uncomfortable, yet somewhat satisfying. he glanced over at his clock as he felt like he stood there for a few minutes. He saw that it has only been about 3 seconds. until he notices his clock a little more closely. his analog clock had never stopped working. he kept it in prefect condition at all times, batteries new and everything to make sure he doesn't lose track of his schedule. but that small second hand refused to move. He flipped the switch in his head. and the green hue grew dark for a moment, before it turned back into the golden hue from the start and color was returned to everything. but once that gold hue came back he felt as if he was driving really fast and abruptly stopped, but still kept going.

 _*tick tick tick*_ his clock resumed its job of counting the time. he felt a little odd but he decided to try and flip that switch again. the gold hue from before returned and turned into a green hue shortly after. the clock stopped, specifically when the hue turned green. _"This has got to be a dream."_ he thought.

almost immediately after, for the next minute, he started to experiment with this switch. he started to touch his clothes, and dress himself, and after discarding his pajamas, he saw that the clothes fell a short distance before becoming gold and then green and stopped its movement. He deduced that everything that was green froze in place. he flipped the switch and the hue went from green to gold, then back to normal. he then went out to greet his mother. who had yet to reach the end of the hall. she jumped when to door opened.

"oh izuku don't scare me like that, why didn't you tell me you were already up and dressed?" she questioned, seeming to recover from her surprise rather quickly.

izuku was a little confused. he had been in his room for about 3 minutes, but his mother had acted as though it had only been a few seconds. almost as if she had moved when his clock moved. He was confused indeed and would investigate this switch further throughout the day, but chose not to dwindle on it now.

After 10 minutes he was on his way to school. while he was walking memories about One for All came to him. He had tried to find the feeling of it but could not feel it at all. as if it never was with him before. While he was trying to activate it he had thought that the feeling of One for All and this switch in his head felt rather similar in its activation. He decided to flip the switch again, the same gold to green hue taking place of everything. He decided to walk for a bit, and everything seemed to stop moving. he looked at, then away, then at objects again to see if they moved depending on if the switch was based off of his vision. But it didn't seem to work like that. he started to run to see if it affected stamina, but it didn't. After about 5 minutes he finally reached the school. he decided to flip the switch. From green hue to gold he felt that sudden stopping feeling. from gold hue to normal, his view was suddenly obstructed by his hair. Izuku looked at his hair in confusion.

"Did my hair just grow?" he decided to run to the nurses office, grabbed some scissors, and trimmed his bangs. but as he looked in the mirror he saw that his hair grew about an inch. Which was very confusing, and slightly unsettling. He chose to ignore this for now, and went to his classroom.

The celebrations filled the class as the teacher threw some of his papers around stating that the whole of the class wanted to be heroes.

 _"deja-vu much."_ Izuku thought to himself and as if on cue he also looked to Katsuki. _"and he stands on his desk and shouts about his quirk..."_ as that thought came to izukus mind, it happened according to how izuku remembered it. But he stopped listening. a thought came to his head. _"quirk..."_ he thought back to the odd voice he heard before. _"i'll let you have your time again young one, but in turn you shall give your time to me as well"_ could he have been given a quirk? It is possible seeming as how One for All works. A sudden explosion on his desk shocked him and knocked him off his seat.

"DEKU! YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN ME, I'LL KILL YOU!" Kaachan shouted at izuku.

 _"Welp, a great time to see if this works."_ izuku said in a slight panic. The explosive teens hand was coming to grab izuku's shirt. A gold hue started to cover everything izuku could see. Katsuki's hand started to slow, almost reaching izuku's shirt. Izuku's vision then turned green, and suddenly everyone stopped moving. Izuku stood up and observed, everyone appeared as though they stopped moving. He couldn't make out anyone moving at all. He glanced up to the classroom analog clock. it stopped moving as well. Suspicion confirmed. Izuku proceeded to dust himself off, grabbed his bag and walked out of the class, only peeking to see the result. Green turned gold, and the stopping feeling hit izuku again. The people started to move again. gold to normal and katsuki grabbed at the air. suddenly looking around with great shock and confusion on his face. Izuku felt a small pride in himself and walked away from class.

* * *

Izuku started to retrace his steps, thinking about his life. "is this my quirk? What does it do? How does it work? what are the limits?" he started to write down theories of this 'Quirk' in his book. Unfortunately this green haired teen has a tendency to lose track of his surroundings when he is in deep thought and writing down notes. otherwise he would have realized that he was under a very familiar bridge. Sludge started to surround him and enter his body. _"of all things to forget why was it this moment?"_ the currently drowning teen thought to himself in a worried tone. He flipped the switch and the familiar colors came to him, But the sludge was still moving.

"What the hell?" oh well ill figure out what your quirk is once i take your body don't worry." the sludge like watered voice spoke. izuku started to struggle even more.

 _"Why is he not stopping?"_ izuku asked himself in worry. He flipped the switch once more has colors returned, he knew what would come next.

The flip of a sewer lid was heard, and a very familiar voice was also heard.

"its alright now, young man. I AM HERE!" the voice of Allmight rang through the tunnel. With a quick dodge Allmight lunged forward and threw a punch. "TEXAS SMASH!"

Izuku got sent back a little bit. "all... might." he spoke in a relived tone, before blacking out.

"Oi... wake up" Allmight said while repeatedly smacking izuku in the face. lightly of course. Izuku decided to do what he did last time, but with a different approach. a minute later he was clinging to dear life as he was soaring into the air on Allmight's leg.

They landed on the rooftop and izuku asked his question.

"Can i become a hero, even though i have a quirk i don't understand?" izuku was looking into the puff of smoke that Allmight was in reverted to his true form. Allmight was surprised that the kid wasn't freaking out about his appearance.

"are you not surprised about my true form?" Allmight asked skeptically.

Izuku answered with wise words, almost like they were from Allmight himself. "Its not the appearance that makes the hero, its the heart." Allmight thought about the words. he felt like this kid was vastly more wise than anyone would think at first glance. But he then thought about the question.

"No, many heroes risk their lives to save people, and other heroes too. and if you don't understand your quirk, then you may end up hurting them and others, even if you want to save them. If you cant use your quirk properly, then couldn't you run the risk of injuring someone you want to save?" Allmight spoke harshly, but necessary.

Izuku was slightly disturbed about the answer. he felt dejected. and started to walk away from Allmight. " _i will not waste this second chance."_ he spoke, determination in his eyes.

* * *

Izuku came to the familiar crowd, he knew what was happening, he knew why. But earlier his 'quirk' if he could even call it that, didn't work on the sludge villain, so why would it now? he glanced over and saw Allmight standing there with a hand clutching his wound. The green haired teen knew what would happen. But it was those eyes from his childhood friend that he had seen before that made him do what he did once more.

His feet started to move, and his brain started to think, and gold started to cover his vision. and from gold to green. His vision had narrowed and it felt like time around him froze. He started to move faster, he started to think faster, he could see clearer. All his experiments this morning, would pay off. With a single movement he threw his bag as it started to change to green, suspended in the air. he ran up to a part where the blonde teen still had exposed. Green turned gold, gold turned normal. Izuku was suddenly in front of the villain reaching out to Katsuki. the sludge villain was surprised at the abrupt appearance of the boy. Then with no time to recover from the shock books and pencils hit his eyes. The sludge receded from the explosive quirk user. just enough for katsuki's hands and mouth to be exposed. izuku grabbed the exposed hand, and his vision turned gold, then green. and with a great pull over his head he pulled katsuki out of the sludge and onto the ground. Green then turned to gold, then back to normal. Just in time for a hand to grab both their arms and pull them back. A great wind followed and the sludge villain was defeated.

What followed was as such... Allmight was praised, Katsuki was also Praised, Izuku was scolded, but then praised for being able to save the boy from the villain, and izuku slipping away when everyone was distracted.

Izuku chose to run from everyone for some time to think about this 'quirk' of his. After much considerable thought and experiences he concluded that it was time based. He was thinking about how it affected time, and came to the conclusion that this quirk shortens his perspective of time. With that he also thought of the perfect name, which he calls...

"I AM HERE" Allmight rushes out from the side which scared izuku. Then Allmight proceeded to make izuku jump again by spitting out blood and reverting to his original form.

"Izuku." the calm voice of Allmight entered his ears. "I would like to apologize for my words were harsh. You showed me that you have what it takes to succeed in learning how to use your quirk correctly." Allmight said as he stood with disappointment in his voice, thought is sounded like he was disappointed in himself. "and i would like to correct a previous statement." he paused for a bit to look at izuku, who had calmed from his surprise from earlier.

"Izuku, You can become a hero."

Those are the words that made izuku realize that this was no dream, this was reality. which means his quirk was also real. he was hit by a swarm of memories and emotions of this moment. Yes he can become a hero, and he will. with the help of his new quirk...

Temporal Constriction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Counting Time

For every step is taken

Time can often be mistaken

For any path you walk

One must start his fateful clock

Time is a beautiful tale

But a Butterfly can always make it fail

Izuku looked up to Allmight, his new quirk named, his new life started, and ready to take on anything. Memories then poured into izuku"s head like a waterfall of crystal clear water, memories of his past life. How he trained everyday for 10 months, how he studied everyday, how he met that cute girl at the entrance exam. Finally the memory of what was to come next. He processed all of those memories within seconds, as if his brain had just used his quirk just to re-live those memories. He looked up to the skinny man in front of him, with just a bit of blood wiped from his lip. what Allmight was about to say made him feel a strange version of deja-vu.

"I have chosen you to be my successor of my quirk." he exclaimed as he had his hands spread out and face to the sky, as if he were singing praises to God.

Izuku was given a second chance at life, did that mean he was also going to get a second quirk? He thought about his answer as Allmight was talking about what One For All was.

 _"If i take it i can utilize both quirks, but if i don't, that means that Allmight can stay as a hero longer. If i can have both quirks i can become so much stronger and save everyone, but if i don't then that means that someone else who might not have a quirk can get on too."_

Allmight had finally taken a moment to look at the boy in front of him. He looked to be in deep thought.

"Will you take my quirk?" Allmight asked, his voice full of certainty that he chose the right successor.

Izuku thought for another second before stating his answer.

"N-." The green haired teen was unable to finish before a searing pain coursed through his veins. His chest started to burn and his body started to freeze all at the same time. His vision tinted into a golden hue, but unlike all the times he used his quirk, the hue stayed as its golden, glowing, glistening view. It was as if his quirk was trying to make him say a different answer. Izuku looked up to Allmight once more. He seemed to be moving very slowly, much like how he perceived everything when in that golden hue. Maybe it would all work out if his quirk was so insistent on this, which the aspect of his quirk being alive was completely ridiculous... Right?

"Y-." the yellow hue faded, and color returned to his sight. No more pain could be felt, no more numbness, no more burning sensation. "-es." Izuku finished the word. and like that, izuku took a path similar to what he took before. Only this time, his future is going to go in a different direction.

Allmight had invited Izuku to the dagobah municipal beach park. Izuku had actually gotten to the park before Allmight, Allmight had greeted izuku.

"Hello there young Midoriya, i wasn't expecting to see you here before me." Allmight exclaimed. "Well no matter. From today on, you are going to clean this place for the next..." Allmight stopped when he finally paid full attention to izuku. In his sight he was seeing izuku blinking around the junkyard, hard at work and moving all the junk into piles so he could start dragging the parts away. He would see izuku grab an item, vanish, and immediately start putting it down into one of the piles. Izuku would then run over to another piece of junk, and the process would then repeat. izuku finally took notice of Allmight.

"Oh hey Allmight, i just went ahead and started my training." Izuku wiped his head to remove the sheen of sweat that had appeared. Allmight had looked at the work he had done so far, it had seemed that izuku has been here for hours. Allmight became curious.

"How long have you been here young Midoriya?" Allmight asked with a slightly tired look, he had only gotten up an hour ago, so he was just finishing with his tired like state.

Izuku finished wiping his head and running his hand through his hair, which seemed to be an inch or two longer.

"I got here about half an hour ago." he stated plainly. Allmight was a little surprised.

"You did all of this in just half an hour?" Allmight questioned, he was a little unbelieving of that as izuku did not look fit enough to move all he did in simply half an hour. Allmight thought it would at least take 2 hours.

Izuku just looked at him in a questionable way.

"Oh no, i been working for way longer. My quirk allows me to work a little faster." The green haired teen clarified. Allmight looked a little dumbfounded. Izuku's face lit up a bit as he then went on to explain how his quirk worked.

He had told the blonde hero what his quirk did, ranging from the tint in his vision, to how he believed it to not stop time, but instead to condense time into a single moment. He could interact with objects, but when he did, they seemed to have no real weight to them, almost like picking up air. He then went to explain that if he were to stop his quirk, everything he did during the use of his quirk would catch up to him, and what he also seemed to assume was actually go further. Allmight didn't seem to understand what he was talking about, so he used an analogy. Imagine driving a car while on ice. You are going incredibly fast, but when you step on the break in order to stop, the car keeps on moving forward, even though the wheels have stopped spinning. Allmight seemed to understand when put in simpler terms, as he was never one with the brightest mind.

"But young Midoriya, does that not mean that your quirk makes so your youth go by faster?" Allmight questioned with a skeptical, yet worried look.

"Yes it does." the young green haired teen nodded in confirmation. "But its the price to pay for being able to save people." Izuku seemed to have a relaxed face, as if he had already made peace with the fact that he would die sooner than others.

Izuku had gone straight back to his training after their conversation, seemingly popping in and out of existence as he continued his work.

Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, and weeks turned into a month. Izuku had started learning how to cut his own hair, as constantly getting haircuts every few days was quite the money eater. Progress on his training was only positive, not only did izuku start changing physically, but he seemed to also mature emotionally as well. From coming back to the world of the living after meeting death was sure to have some emotional affect on him, though he would never tell anyone that. The beach was about a fifth clean, and you could tell by the look on izuku's face every time he would look at the now open, cleaned portion of the beach that he was proud of his work. Izuku had grown about 2 inches within the last month, and also started to get a buff figure, though it wasn't quite noticeable unless he had his shirt off.

Another month passes and he gains 2 more inches, and another fifth of the beach is cleaned. Izuku now seems to be an expert at cutting his own hair, and even brings a pair of scissors around with him in a small compartment attached to his belt. With the green haired teens sudden growth spurt, he had obtained some very loose, baggy clothes to wear, at least until he stops growing. Allmight comes to check in on Izuku every few days, just to make sure he hasn't given up, or started slacking off. Yet every time he just looks at izuku with a smile as the green haired teen is hard at work, doing better than the last day.

Third month in and Izuku has gained an inch and a half, his physique continues to gain more defined muscles. Another fifth of the beach was cleared, and people have started to come visit the beach, though they stayed far away from the trash and junk still.

Fourth month in and another fifth is clear of the trashed eyesore. Izuku has grown another inch and a half, continuing to do his best. The teen had even started going to the gym on a regular bases, as the junk would soon begone, and refused to stop his training.

Time has finally shown the fruits of his labor as the fifth month came to a close. The once crude, and tarnished beach is now clean and used by the public on a daily bases. Izuku grew his last half inch, now standing a towering 6'2 compared to others his "age". Katsuki seemed pissed that he was now 5 inches shorter then the green haired teen, instead of being 2 inches taller. Izuku's Physique was much more noticeable now, he was lean, but he had muscle underneath his shirts. Allmight stared at the young boy... nay, the grown man, with newfound fascination and admiration.

"oh my... **GOODNESS!** " Allmight declared as he buffed up in pride, catching the teens attention. Allmight moved forward at an inhuman speed as he threw his hands onto izuku's shoulders. " **YOU HAVE DONE A FEAT EVEN I WOULD HAVE FOUND DIFFICULT FOR ME BEFORE I INHERITED THIS QUIRK!** " The blonde hero declared, with a happy chuckle and his signature smile. " **AND NOW, IT IS YOUR TURN TO INHERIT THE FLAME I HOLD!** " with a quick movement he reached up to one of his long, blonde prongs that stood proudly atop his head, grabbing a single strand of hair. " **NOW, EAT THIS."** Allmight spoke with confidence, holding the strand of hair in front of izuku.

Izuku took a quick glance before grabbing it from the hero, placing it in his mouth, and then seemed to glitch out as his body jumped from eating the hair, to looking at his hands with a prideful look on his face. Allmight was at least expecting a reaction of disgust out of the green haired boy, just like he did when his sensei passed One For All onto him. Weirder things have happened before anyway.

"I feel it now." the simple words of izuku spoke. Allmight looked at the boy with a dumbfounded look.

" **YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE DIGESTED IT ALREADY, IT SHOULD TAKE ABOUT 2 HOURS...** " the number one hero went on, but a simple look at the sheepish face of the boy in front of him reminded the hero of what his quirk did. " **AH OF COURSE, I FORGOT ABOUT HOW YOUR QUIRK WORKED FOR A MOMENT.** " Allmight stated, he really didn't have the brightest mind. " **WELL THEN WE SHALL USE THE NEXT 5 MONTHS TO TRAIN YOUR BODY TO USE THE QUIRK, NOW THAT YOU ARE A PROPER VESSEL FOR IT.** " Allmight declared with his signature laugh. Izuku took another look at the beach, breathing in the fresh, ocean air. Turning to his idol he spoke, with that determined look in his eyes.

"I am ready."

A golden tint covered his vision as a numb feeling washed over him. The numb feeling wasn't painful, just awkward. He felt his quirk pull at him, like he had chains on him and pulled out a part of him. He saw a smaller version of himself, he was younger looking, and glowed a transparent gold. He watched on as if he was watching a hologram of himself, there in sight, but not there physically, almost like watching a specter of himself. The specter version of himself when along carrying junk, working hard, trying and struggling. The specter seemed to fade from its already faded existence. Izuku felt a part of him fade when he watched on. When the specter version of himself was finally gone, and the numbness stopped, and his golden, tinted view of the world returned to normal.

"Huh." the teen spoke, almost as if he figured out what that was, but it was quite the opposite. He felt as if that moment was actually... actually, he couldn't even remember what happened, and simply shrugged the feeling off, and followed after Allmight.

In the distance, there was a man, standing on a light post with incredible balance. He stood in a cloak that was pure white with golden accents. The cloak covered him with a form fitting fabric that separated at his waist and opened up down to his feet. He had 2 chains, coming down from the neck of his cloak, flowing in the wind, not making a sound. The hood went over his head, and came to a sharp point. The hood hid his face, but you could almost swear that he had a smirk on his face. His hand was lifted, having a golden, glowing transparent butterfly, resting on his fingers.

"Lets see how well this stories clock ticks" came the ethereal voice of what anyone would only describe as an angels voice. With a single motion, he lifted his hand, and the butterfly took off into the sky, only to dissipate into golden particles that looked like snow flakes.

* * *

The two males made there way into the UA campus, one being vastly more excited than the other. Izuku had seemingly pulled a notebook out of nowhere, when he saw any hero walking around, proceeding to ask for autographs. Allmight merely chuckled at the display before him, but inwardly asking where the hell he got his notebook from. They had made their way down to the training grounds where they found Cementoss, Recovery Girl, and the principle already waiting for them.

"Well hello there Izuku Midoriya, welcome to the UA training grounds." The bear... cat... mouse... thing said with an excited tone.

"Thank you for having me!" Izuku exclaimed, bowing at a 90 degree angle.

"Oh no worries young man, here have yourself a candy." the elderly, small women said holding up some gummies. Izuku took another bow of respect and gratitude as he took the snack she had pulled from her pocket.

"So i hear from Toshinori that you are his new successor, and you even finished his task in only 5 months!" the small, knowledgeable creature spoke with great intrigue. "I also heard about your other quirk, do you mind letting me see it?" The question was up in the air for about 5 seconds before the boy vanished from existence. "Oh that is quite interesting, are you still here Midoriya?"

"Yeah." The voice made the 3 heroes jump in surprise when the voice came from directly behind them. "But you cant really see my quirk, its more like trying to believe if i was even there to begin with." The green haired teen spoke, excitement in his tone. The pro heroes went to turn around, only to see nobody behind them. "Is there a reason you guys are looking over there, I am still standing right here." Izuku was clearly having a great time if his grin was anything to go by. The 3 turned to see izuku, still standing beside Allmight, while the hero himself was trying to suppress a laugh at the prank.

The principle had immediately taken a liking to the boy. If there was anything he enjoyed more than being the smartest one in the room, it was toying with humans.

"Oh how incredibly fascinating." the quirked creature said with his signature grin, used only when he found someone worth chess board. The principle had started his walk towards the exit to leave. "I do hope we can converse more later, maybe we can share some tea while playing a game of chess." The creature said with a pleasant tone, clearly excited for the next time they meet.

"You know, i always did enjoy strategy games. They really were worth the time to play, no matter how long or short the game went." Izuku stated, clearly accepting the principles offer.

"Great!" were the last words they heard before the creature was gone.

" **ALL RIGHT YOUNG MIDORIYA, LET US BEGIN YOUR TRAINING! WE HAVE A TOUGH 5 MONTHS AHEAD OF US, BUT WITH YOUR DETERMINATION IT WILL BE A BREEZE! AH HA HA HA HA HA** -AAARGH" Allmight spat blood out as his transformation came to a swift, abrupt, and unfortunately bloody end. No matter how many times Izuku will see that, it will always be alarming and surprising.

With a quick checkup from recovery girl, the training begun.

Cementoss began to make thick collections of the earth to protrude out of the smooth floor, making very orderly columns or the compacted, dense cement. Recovery girl had prepared a small area for treatment in the guaranteed event that Izuku were to injure himself. Allmight had begun to tell Izuku what he should do, and how he should visualize One for All when he was using it. Once the preparations were complete, his training begun... or so it would have if Izuku didn't start to hesitate.

The thought of what happened the first time he first used OFA shot into his head. The memory of pain, broken limbs, blood, and the wind in his face as he plummeted to the earth, stopped him from starting. The memories were oddly faded, but clear, as if he could see what was happening, but he was also behind a thick fog that didn't allow you to see very far ahead of you. Peace then overcame his person. A sensation spread throughout his body from his chest, one that calmed him, reassured him that his life was not his old one. His choices were the same, but comfortingly new. What was his old path, walking the dirt road, his footprints telling him of his tales until the road ended at a cliff. Now, his path was that of paved concrete, smooth, and warm. Where the dirt path ended, his now formed a bridge, that expanded across the sharp, jagged rocks at the bottom. All he had to do, was make it to the bridge, all he had to do, was start walking forward, all he had to do, was become a new version of himself. This new life of his, was a new start, a new path, a new...

Miracle.

He saw a butterfly, transparent, but glowing gold flying in place in front of him.

With new resolve he stood straight. With new resolve, he planted his feet. With new resolve, he clenched his cheeks. With new resolve, he threw his fist at the butterfly.

"SMAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSH!"

He threw his fist into the butterfly as it burst into golden flakes or snow, and a torrent of wind soon followed. Izukus vision, clear as the ocean waters, his past, nothing but a faded memory, The cement, no longer in front of him. Izuku smiled. Then the pain hit him, but nothing could stop his smile from falling, not in this moment.

He looked at his purple arm, surly broken in multiple places. He then looked up to the sky. His past would no longer be what it once was, because now he was going to have a new start. This new start was nothing short of a miracle.

But all miracle's, require sacrifice.

He saw the golden lights flicker from existence. The memories of his old life, vanished from his mind.

He never realized how much he loved the beauty of butterflies until now.

With a quick kiss and some candy to help give him more energy, he continued to train for the next month, until his next break through.

After his first month he started to think of the sensation of OFA. When he went to throw his punches he was always pushed back from his spot, anywhere between 5 to 20 feet. If he were to be in combat, then moving away from an opponent that is stronger than him is a bad thing. He looked over to toshinori, his skeletal frame betraying his true heroic identity. How does he beef up like that all the time? Does he use OFA in his muscles to boost their strength, thusly increasing in density. but while he was thinking about it he thought of how its not just his arms that bulk up, but his legs, torso, and even his face as well. Izuku then thought of how he used OFA. He could spread it over his whole body, just like Allmight.

But if he did do that, then why did his body not destroy everything just by walking at 100% power all the time. Then Izuku looked back at his moth long training. He has been able to lower the output to 5% so he didn't always break his limbs when he used OFA, so what if he did that, but over his entire body?

The next day he decided to test his theory, with positive results.

The feeling of OFA spread throughout his body, filling every part of him with power. When it finally spread through the entirety of his being, he felt electricity start sparking off of him. With lightning coming off of him in waves he started to move around, to get the feel for this new power.

Within the next month, Izuku managed to increase his power output from 5% to 12%, and boy was he ecstatic about that.

The 3rd month came and he found something new about his other quirk, Temporal Constriction.

While using OFA and entering his state of green tinted vision the electricity seemed to come off of him, but stay in the air after it does. After consistent experimentation he found that if he stood still for some time, enough lightning would come off of him to cover his body. With some observation of the other heroes he found that this could be used as a body double of himself, but only for a few seconds before the lightning dissipated. With more training and experimentation, the 3rd month finished and his power output rose from 12% to 16%.

Through the 4th month Izuku trained with both his quirks, being able to use both quirks in tandem with each other. His strength improved and he seemed to grow an inch taller,but finally stopped growing being a total of 6'3. His power output increased from 16% to 20%.

Finally it was his last month of training. Every day he would workout, train with Cementoss and recovery girl. He refused Allmight's recommendation, as he wanted to see how far he really came within the last 9 months. His interaction with Katsuki had pretty much stopped as izuku wanted to cut out the negativity in his life, and chose to ignore him whenever he started to complain or threaten him. Once Katsuki decided to start throwing an explosion his way, Izuku would simply vanish from his sight and continue about his day. Izuku even got together with the principle of UA in order to play a of game of chess.

The principle seemed to thoroughly enjoy his time with izuku seeing his brain work at the strategy of the game. Izuku had asked the principle if he knew who created the game of chess. The principle had done extensive research on the game itself, not necessarily how it became too be. Izuku had told him the story of how there was a king and a wise man. Now the king was a tyrannical one who cared little of the people. The wise man wanted to show the king the importance of each resident in his kingdom, so he created the game of chess. He created all the pieces, the king, queen, rooks, bishops, knights, and the pawns, all of which were very important pieces. The principle seemed intrigued and motioned for Izuku to continue.

Izuku said that the king liked the game so much and understood its resemblance to real life so well that he ordered his entire kingdom to play it with him. The king then wished to reward the wise man with as much gold and silvers as he wanted. The wise man, not wanting treasures, had another idea instead. The wise man had showed the king a chess board and asked him to place a single grain of wheat on a single square, then on the next square, to place 2 grains. For every square after it should double the last, until the board was full of grains.

The king was offended at the simplicity of the request, but chose to fulfill it, and ordered his servants to do as such. The servants then returned and said that the amount of grain does not exist in the world. The total amount of grain required was 18,446,744,073,709,551,615. The king had learnt that even the most simple pieces should not be underestimated.

Just as Izuku had finished the story, a single pawn had made its way to the other side of the board, becoming a queen. The principle had looked on in awe as this was the first time he ad ever been beaten in a game of chess. The principle learnt 2 lessons, just like the king. The first was how smart and wise Izuku was for his age. The second, was that he should not underestimate those who are younger and not as knowledgeable as he. They both shook hands over the chess board and Izuku left with a smile on his face.

Just like that Izuku's fifth month was finished, and his power output rose from 20% to 25%.

Izuku Stood at the front of UA, not as someone going to train, but as someone aspiring to be a hero. Izuku had his arm bumped a bit and noticed katsuki move past him, clearly pissed off, but choosing to say nothing. Izuku took a deep breath and smiled.

"Today is the day i have been training for." He spoke to nobody in particular. Izuku started to walk, but got distracted as he saw a very familiar golden butterfly.

"Ah shit" were the simple word that came out of Deku's mouth, before he started to fall face first into the cement.

Izuku Midoriya

Age- 15 (Birth certificate) 17 (Temporal Growth)

Occupation- Aspiring UA Student

Quirk's- Temporal Constriction- Condenses a period of time and all actions done into a single moment, then the body grows after in order to keep up with the temporal warping of the quirk. At a single glance it looks like the user is teleporting, or blinking from one location to another.

One For All- Smashes villains with a super power passed down from one generation to the next


End file.
